Pokemon master story
by Ragnikblooddemon
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I have alot of creativity built up and really wanted to put it out into the world to see the comments and ideas of others. Comments and feed back is always nice so feel free.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction of an unknown trainer who's life's dream is to live with pokemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to pokemon or any pokemon like ideas.

**Chapter 1 a Beginning **

In a world created by pokemon for pokemon to live and coexist with the human race, our story begins in a small house close by to the city of Newbark town. The city of Newbark town is the starter town for many of pokemon trainers of the Johto region. New trainers when reaching the age of 9 years old had a choice of 3 starter pokemon. Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon, Chikorita the leaf pokemon, and Totodile the big jaw pokemon. Many trainers pass by the small house unaware of the young boy watching them in awe. Logan being 7 but a month away from 8 years old was always around pokemon and raised with them constantly being in his life. His dad Richard was a pokemon breeder and a nutritionist for the pokemon at the research center in Newbark town. His dad always loved pokemon and was always happy to share his work with his family. His mother Amelia was a part time nurse at a pokemon center in viridian city from the kanto region. When they found out she was pregnant they moved closer to Richard's work so he could take care of the new baby easier as well as getting to his wife in a case of emergency. One day Logan was watching trainers go by and battling on the road near his house and he saw something in the trees. He wanted to see what it was but wasn't allowed to go out by himself. The pokemon world was a dangerous place for a 7 year old. Logan decided he was a big boy and checked to make sure his mom was busy with work on her pc and snuck out the front door. He ran across the road as fast as he could and hid in a bush. He peered out looking to see if his mom noticed he was gone. He waited a moment but there was nothing. He then turned around and headed to where he saw the movement in the trees.

His eyes bulged wide when he crossed into an opening in the trees. Logan had never seen such a large pokemon in his life. It was huge with black and green all over. It wasn't moving so he assumed it was sleeping. He sneaked quietly closer to it to get a better look at the giant creature. As he approached he noticed there was a little green ball under the pokemon's arm it was mostly green with a little bit of black spots on it and a horn on top of its head. He walked over to it quietly and looked at the little pokemon. He reached out and touched it gently and to his surprise its skin was hard as the ground it laid upon. Its response startled him more than the giant pokemon had. It started to cry, out of fear Logan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran home and burst through the door to see a very angry mother staring at him with so much worry that he thought she might cry from the joy of seeing him. Instead she scolded him and told him he was never to leave the house again without an adult. Logan feeling bad apologized and started to tell his mom frantically what he had seen. Amelia worried grabbed her bag from her old nursing days and had her son lead the way to the pokemon. When she came through the trees she almost screamed from surprise. She immediately recognized the pokemon. The pokemon was a Tyranitar and a very large one at that. Most were around 7 feet tall, but this one made them seem small. It was clearly 8 feet at least and had many scars across its body. It clearly was a fighter by nature and very aggressive. She then saw the little green pokemon under its arm moving around. It was a Larvitar, a baby one. It couldn't have even been a week old. Amelia being concerned for the Pokemon walked over to them and checked them both. Then she picked up the Larvitar cradling it gently in her arms and had Logan follow her home.

They arrived at home to see Richard just about to open the front door.

"What great timing." Amelia said to Richard as she walked up to the door.

Richard noticed His son following behind her and she had a bundle in her arms that looked very heavy for her to carry. Richard immediately questioned the bundle and began to take a look. He almost jumped ten feet when he saw the little Larvitar in her arms.

"Amelia where on earth did you get that pokemon?" He said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Well your son snuck out the house and found this pokemon and its mother" she said flatly to Richard.

Richard gave a quick glance towards Logan and then ushered Amelia to continue the story.

"So our son came running back to the house and told me about it. Then I had him lead me to them and after I examined them I realized…"

Logan looked up at his mom and he noticed she was whispering something in his dad's ear. He pulled on her pants and asked why she stopped telling the story. Amelia then cleared her throat and continued

"then I picked up this little guy and well here we are."

His dad looking as serious as ever had Amelia bring him to the site in the trees. When his parents returned they had an expression he never saw before. Richard immediately went up stairs and Logan could hear his dad on the phone. Shortly after then his dad came back down stairs and opened the door. A tall young man walked through the door and began a serious conversation with Richard. Then he turned to Amelia and shook her hand with a big happy smile on his face. Amelia then turned and called over Logan. He being very good with people walked right over.

"Hello my boy, my name is Professor Elm. I'm the leading authority on Pokemon evolution in the Johto region and I work with your father over at the lab. I hear you found some pokemon in the forest. That's a very big thing you did. When you're old enough I hope you come by my lab and ill see if we can make a pokemon trainer out of you."

With a big smile prof. Elm said a few more things to his parents and took his leave. His dad then knelt down next to Logan

"Logan I want you to help your mom take care of Larvitar. She will need your help to take care of him. Are you up for it?"

Logan bright eyed smiled and shook his head happily, He was so excited. He finally got to have a pokemon in his life.

He helped his mom take care of it and raise it for the next 11 months to give it a healthy start with its life. Just like its mother it was an unusually large pokemon at such a young age. Soon it was going to be strong enough to be able to defend itself and battle. He couldn't wait to teach it how to battle. Logan had become very close to Larvitar in the last 11 months and really enjoyed his company. One day he and Larvitar were walking around the tall grass out front his house and he heard a growling coming from one of the bushes nearby. A Rattata jumped out of the bush and began growling loudly at Larvitar. It clearly wanted to battle but Larvitar has never battled before and Logan has never directed a pokemon to battle either. He didn't have much time to think Rattata begin circling Larvitar and preparing an attack.

"Larvitar we don't have a choice are you up for this?" Larvitar nodded his head and looked at the angry Rattata. Rattata started to run at Larvitar for a tackle attack.

"Larvitar dodge it please." Logan said loudly.

Larvitar managed to dodge it barely then it used a talk attack of its own. It hit hard and Rattata hit a rock.

"Alright Larvitar that was a great attack. Did you learn that from watching Rattata?" 'Larvi' Larvitar said with a happy look on its face.

Logan couldn't wait to tell his mom he won a battle. As he rushed home he ran straight into his dad who was walking back from the lab.

"Dad dad I just won my first battle. Larvitar and I were walking around and a Rattata attacked us and we won. Isn't that right Larvitar?" 'Larvitar Larva' Larvitar said happily.

He looked up happily at his dad but Richard didn't seem too happy.

"Logan we need to go inside. I have an announcement to make that will change our lives a lot"

Richard led Logan and Larvitar inside and called to Amelia. After everyone was sitting down Richard began his news.

"Well I just got some news. I've just got a promotion to assistant to the professor."

"That's great!" Amelia said with joy in her voice. "But why do you still seem so sad?"

"Well there's one problem. My promotion doesn't make me Elms assistant. I'll be Professor Oak's assistant in Kanto." "So we have to leave our home to go to Pallet town in a year." Richard said flatly.

"I can't believe this. Why would they give you a promotion so far away? I just don't understand what they could be thinking." Amelia began to pace around the room thinking to herself.

"Mom what's going on?" Logan said not understanding the severity of the situation.

Richard leaning down to Logan tried to explain the situation.

"Well we are going away to a new house once were all ready." Now understanding Logan hugged Larvitar

"I won't leave Larvitar. He's my friend." He pleated to his dad.

"We won't leave him he is coming with us. He is a part of the family."

Looking happily at his father he jumped around in a circle with Larvitar. Amelia still looked troubled. Richard asked her what's wrong with the idea.

"Will professor Oak still take care of Logan at 9? He is supposed to be a trainer."

Richard now thinking to himself about it realizes the trouble it may cause.

"I believe he will if Professor Elm lets him know what was to happen. I'm just not sure."

They both discussed that a little more and then looked at Logan. Both being unsure how things will go in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 a new development**

As the year passes by Logan and Larvitar develop a bond so close that most trainers would be envious of them. Logan on a regular occasion took Larvitar out to exercise. They would jog the road back and forth and work on attacks for Larvitar to practice. While he was in the Johto region he was going to make Larvitar nice and strong so he would feel safe with him guarding mom when he was adventuring to be a pokemon master. He was hoping that Larvitar would evolve by the time he left but he didn't think that would happen. Larvitar always worked hard during training and never gave up until he was too tired to train any more. Since Larvitar is a rock and a ground type pokemon his speed is low and his stamina needs to be high so he can use his speed more and attack faster and for a longer duration. Larvitar has been working hard to perfect the tackle attack he learned from that Rattata. He tests how hard he hits with a stump every day. The goal is to be able to move the stump with a tackle attack but the year continues to pass and the stump is still unmoving. Logan and Larvitar even started to take on new trainers that started their journeys and are looking to battle. There pokemon are a lot tougher then wild pokemon and smarter too. Larvitar has won most of the battles but he lost twice so far. He first lost to a guy with a Pikachu which he didn't even get the name of. That battle ended so quick he barely had a chance to defend himself. Then he lost to a girl whose name was Patricia who had a Totodile and managed to catch a wild Rattata before Logan battled her. Two versus one just isn't fair but he almost won anyways a lucky water gun was the deciding factor of that battle. He also managed to learn some moves from that battle. The Rattata knew quick attack and the Totodile knew scratch. Larvitar has been trying to learn them as well but it hasn't been an easy job. Scratch was an easy enough move to learn but wasn't a highly effective move. But quick attack was the tough move to learn. Larvitar tried and tried but he wasn't meant for speed and Logan knew that. It would take a severe amount of training to get fast enough to use that move. Near the end of the year Larvitar wasn't really getting tired from normal training so Logan decided to add a difficulty. He wanted Larvitar to train his speed but didn't know how. So think hard on that problem Logan thought long and hard on the idea of speed training. After a week of thinking and working out the bugs in the plan he introduced Larvitar to it. It started off very slow but he worked on it for weeks at a time and after a while learned to do the entire workout properly. The new training idea he had began started to show results he didn't expect. Larvitar managed to double the strength of his legs from the aerobic training and that made it so he was faster as well. He had Larvitar jump as high as he could and he then measured it. He said that for the new training after each lap of the road Larvitar had to jump twenty times to his maximum height then follow up the last jump with a hard stomp attack to the ground. Then a forward tackle to the stump. Logan also began timing Larvitar and remeasuring the height of the jumps on a biweekly basis to see the improvements.

The new regiment managed to tire out Larvitar a lot faster. Since then he has put on a lot of weight caused by the constant working out of the legs. Larvitar has been eating soil from the backyard behind their house for his nourishment. They say a Larvitar eats a mountain of dirt for their food in a couple of weeks. Larvitar has been doing this for a year and almost a half now. There's a huge cave network behind the house that Larvitar has dug out. Logan actually used this to his advantage. He had Larvitar train to dig even through some of the strongest rocks in the caves. He didn't even seem to have much difficulty with the training. It came natural for a ground pokemon he assumed. He continued to train Larvitar with all of his methods from digging, to running and jumping, to even how to direct momentum from a landing into a powerful attack. Once he decided Larvitar had a good routine down and could maintain it while he was gone he began studying the 3 choices of pokemon he would have in Pallet town. He had originally planned for Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. But now he had an entirely new group to work with. First there was the Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. Starting with a grass pokemon would be interesting since he started with a rock and ground type pokemon at home. Next there is Charmander the lizard pokemon. Now he would be a challenge due to the fact that he would have to be careful when he evolves. Charmeleon's are extremely aggressive pokemon so it would be dangerous to train. And for the original starter pokemon in Kanto the last pokemon is Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. A water pokemon would be fun to train. Only thing that would be a worry is pokemon poachers trying to catch him when he evolves into Wartortle for its tail. It's said to be good luck or something like that but Logan would never let that happen. Pokemon are precious creatures that deserve our love and respect. With this in mind he truly doesn't know which to pick.

'_Well there's also the off chance I might get a setup like Gary Oak did and get an Eevee or Like Ashe Ketchum did and get a Pikachu.'_ He thought to himself.

Eevee would be strange to train. Especially if in the event that he was unsure which pokemon he would want it to evolve into. There are so many choices that he wouldn't know which way to go. And then there is Pikachu. Pikachu would be an amazing pokemon to train with. But if he was going to get a Pikachu he would want to raise it from a Pichu to create a strong bond with it. Those thoughts going through his mind at a mile a minute Logan decided to take a break and go check on Larvitar.

Running out there Logan saw that Larvitar was in a heated battle with a wild Ursaring. An Ursaring shouldn't be in this area. And definitely not this close to town.

Logan thinking quickly yelled to Larvitar _"use dig then follow up with a close range tackle"_

Larvitar just barely able to hear him dug underground. As he submerged himself the wild Ursaring began using fury swipes on the spot that Larvitar was just standing.

"_Now Larvitar!"_ Logan shouted finally arriving at the battle seen.

Suddenly out of the ground behind Ursaring Larvitar burst from the ground landing an extremely effective tackle attack into the stomach of the raging Ursaring. Now staggering Ursaring begins charging a hyper beam. Out of fear Logan tells Larvitar to run and that it's too strong to battle. Larvitar not listening to Logan decides to use a quick attack and take Ursaring down to his level. Logan just staring at Larvitar couldn't believe it managed to pull off a quick attack. He must have been secretly working on it while Logan wasn't around. The hyper beam is fired right as Larvitar begins his quick attack and he jumps above the radius of the attack. Logan in surprise shouts one final action.

"_Larvitar use stomp while you're up there."_ Listening Larvitar then slams down on top of Ursaring's head sending it flat to its back.

Larvitar had won the battle and was now completely exhausted. A poke ball coming from seemingly nowhere hits Ursaring and catches it with a solid _'ding'_. Then his dad walks out from behind a tree.

"_That was a great job son. I'm so proud of you_." Richard now pocketing his new pokemon walked over to his son and Larvitar. _"I've been following that Ursaring for a week now and if it wasn't for the two of you it would have made it to the city and there most likely wouldn't have been a city shortly after that."_

"_Dad that Ursaring was way too strong to be a normal Ursaring. And why was it alone? They travel in family groups don't they?"_ Logan asked confused.

"_Well yes they do travel in packs usually but this one is way too violent to be in a family group. It was an alpha male that didn't like the pack mentality and turned against it every chance he got. If Larvitar wasn't out here training he would have just destroyed our house and moved on to the city." _

As that thought sank into Logan's head a new voice erupted from behind him

"_Now my boy he is captured and we can calm him down and keep the lab nice and safe while you and your family relocate to the Kanto region."_ Said Professor Elm as he walked up to them from the road.

"_So it's time to move then dad?"_ Logan asked in a curios voice.

"_Yes it is Logan. And professor Elm will be calling ahead to make sure professor Oak has all the arrangements ready for your arrival."_ His father stated firmly.

"_That's right Richard I'll be going to make my calls shortly. I'm glad you reminded me before I got distracted again."_ Elm admitted then proceeded to walk down the road a little_. "Oh and Logan you keep up that training. You're not even of the proper age yet and you put most trainers to shame. What an inspiring sight it is. Good luck now and safe travels."_ Elm continued walking up the road till he vanished from sight.

"_Logan lets go get packed and ready to go. We have a long trip ahead of us all." _Turning towards the house together Logan says to his dad,

"_I can't wait to get there and battle as a real trainer."_ Then they continued to walk into the house to prepare for the journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 new world**

_'Ring ring ring... ring ring ring... phone call phone call, Ring ring ring... ring ring ring... phone call phone call''_…

"_Yes this is professor Oak. Oh hello professor Elm. Yes I remember the new assistant you're sending over to me. It's him and his family right? Good good. Oh and his son is about to become of age is he? Well that's wonderful news. Do you have a pokemon for him or am I to send him on his way with one of mine? Okay well I will make sure to let him pick then. Well that's very impressive. An Ursaring you said? And with his family pet? I will most definitely keep my eyes on this one. Ashe and Gary may have competition soon I hope. I wish you luck on your work on pokemon evolution. We will talk again soon I'm sure. Goodbye."_

Professor Oak relieved to be off the phone gets back to preparing his starter pokemon. Now he has 3 trainers to give pokemon to tomorrow instead of just 2 that's amazing. Logan will be a nice addition to the group.

Richard looking towards the dock at pallet town can see a welcoming sight. Professor Oak seems very anxious to meet his new assistant and his family.

"_Hello there!"_ shouts Richard from the bow of the ship.

"_Dad who are you yelling to?"_ Logan asks curious.

"_Well see that older guy at the dock? That's my new boss. Amelia look at the beautiful view we have here. This is a sign that we are going to have an amazing new life here." _Amelia looking at the small town notices a few things_._

"_Richard where is the poke mart and the pokemon center? I can't see one anywhere." _

"_There all in the next town darling. The professor's lab works as a pokemon center for the town but as for the shop it's in the next city over."_

Amelia looking sad bye that news continues to look at the town. Meanwhile the boat begins to dock and a plank is dropped to let off the passengers_. _

"_Hello professor oak I'm Richard Striker. This is my wife Amelia Striker and my son Logan."_

Looking at the new residence of pallet town Oak greats them with a warm grin.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Samuel Oak the leading authority on pokemon and human relationships. Now if would follow me I will give you a quick tour of the town, bring you buy your home, and then I will let you settle in and I'll give you a map and directions to the lab. How's that sound?"_

Richard with a big smile on his face agrees and they go on their tour.

"_Over there is the residential area of the town. That house right in front is Delia Ketchum's house. She's the owner of our only restaurant Pallet house. You will occasionally see her and her pokemon mimey working on their garden."_

Looking down at Logan Oak points out that she is the mother of Ash who is currently on his own journey.

"_And over there is my grandsons house. Gary is also on his adventure to become a pokemon master. Speaking of which Logan have you put any thought into which of the 3 starter pokemon you will be picking tomorrow? It's a very important decision that will start how your journey progresses."_

Looking nervous Logan begins to answer

"_well I was kind of thinking of Bulbasaur. After working with Larvitar for so long I would feel most comfortable with it."_

"_Oh right speaking of which"_ Oak began to Richard

"_Would it be alright if I met the little guy? I wanted to see him since I was told of the amazing battle your son performed with him against that Ursaring." _

"_Well I don't see why not. Logan let out Larvitar so the professor can take a look at him wont you?"_

"_Sure dad"_ Logan said happily. _"Larvitar come on out"_

After being in that poke ball and now away from the water Larvitar is happy and begins to run around in circles and stretch its legs. Larvitar now being close to the age of 2 years old was getting near the size of a full grown pokemon. It had most of the same look of other Larvitar's but it has a few different markings the black streak marking that is at the base of both eyes and in the corners of each eye have one additional streak above the eye as well so when his eyes are closed it looks like there is a black streak across the entire eye vertically. And there is a very slight crescent shaped scar on its red belly that has been there since birth. And strangely the port holes normally on a Larvitar's front near the stomach was actually more towards the back of his body tucked a little bit behind the arms. Larvitar also was still bigger than most was close to being normal sized even though it was still young. Larvitar looking up at the professor waited expectantly

"_well isn't he a big one. You say he's not even 2 years of age yet? No wonder he beat that Ursaring. He's almost normal sized."_ Oak said with astonishment.

"_Well back to our tour… Oh well actually it seems we passed everything already while I was looking at Larvitar. Well here is your house. I hope you enjoy your new home. Also here are the directions to the lab. Richard I hope to see you and Logan bright and early tomorrow for work and for your boy to get his first pokemon."_

Handing Richard the directions then Oak continued down the road back to his lab.

Meanwhile the new family stared in awe of their new home. The building was a lot more that they were expecting and compared to the old house they had lived in it was a mansion. It had 2 floors and a basement. The first floor had the dining area, a kitchen, a full bathroom a recreational room, and a guest room. The second floor had a full bathroom at the top of the stairs and a half bathroom at the end of the hall. There was a master bedroom and 2 medium sized rooms. One was going to be Logan's bedroom the other was to be a storage room. The basement was going to be made into the work area so either Richard or Amelia could work at home if they needed to stay in.

"_Okay everyone lets go inside and get settled. Tomorrow is a big day for us all."_ Richard said to his family.

Settling in was the least of Logan's worries. He had to prepare for his journey. He grabbed his back pack and began putting in clothes, potions, food, and berries for his new pokemon. Then it occurred to him. He didn't have any spare poke balls. The only one he had was Larvitar's and that was staying home with him. Frustrated with himself he settled in for the night and fell to sleep quickly. Dreams of pokemon filling his head throughout the night.

The next morning Logan was woken up by his dad. Logan rolling over to get up took a peek at the clock

"_dad it's only 6:30 in the morning why are we awake?"_ Logan sounded exasperated as he stood up and started getting ready for the day.

"_Our appointment is at eight o'clock and we are getting there early so we have plenty of time to get settled in and you can meet the pokemon." _Richard said from the hall

Walking past his dad he went into the bathroom and got himself ready for the day. He was looking forward to the journey a lot. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was the fact that he would have to go without a shower till he reached the next pokemon center. Bothered by the idea he spent extra time in the shower making sure to get extra clean. After the shower and completely being ready to go he said good bye to Larvitar and his mom and left with dad.

"_Oh I forgot something just one second Logan. Get into the car and start it up I'll be there in a minute."_ Richard said to Logan as he threw him the keys and walked back into the house

Rushing back out Richard got into the car. He pulled out the map and they were off. Looking at Logan he thought to himself

'_This is going to be the last time for a while I get to see my son. I hope he's ready for this'_

Parking outside the lab he notices a tent sitting outside the main doors. Richard being very confused walked over and knocked on the side of the tent to see if anybody was there.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ A voice said from behind nearly scaring Logan and Richard to death in the process.

Turning around a girl around Logan's age was standing there with an irritated expression on her face. The girl was about 5 feet with long straight black hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top with a tight black jeans, black boots and a black jacket draped over one of her shoulders. Logan thought she would be very pretty if she wasn't so mean looking.

"_I have been waiting out here all night to get first pick and I will not be letting anyone get ahead of me"_ the girl said getting angrier by the second.

Logan getting very nervous just looked away as Richard began to explain to the girl what was going on.

"_I am the professor's new assistant and this is my son Logan. He's coming with me to work. And why would you camp out all night just to get first pick. All you would have had to do was get here at seven and nobody would have beaten you here."_

"_Listen I don't care who he is or who you are. As long as I get my pokemon I will be happy. I'm first pick regardless of who's son he is."_

"_Calm down Lacie. My new assistant is a very nice man. Why don't you put away your things and come on inside with us? I'll let you pick first so don't worry." _Oak said opening the door for them all to come in

"_Fine, but I want to pick my pokemon now so I can start bonding with it."_ Lacie said definitively

All walking in they follow professor toward a platform he has set up into the main room of the lab. On the platform there sits three poke balls. One containing each of the starter pokemon. Lacie walking up to the platform looks at the professor waiting to find out which ball is what pokemon.

"_The poke ball with the leaf symbol on it is Bulbasaur. The one with the water droplet on it has Squirtle in it. And the final ball has Charmander in it. Lacie pick wisely."_Professor Oak said in a warning tone.

Immediately Lacie reached for Charmander's poke ball. Picking it up she said out loud.

"_I Lacie Sinclair swear to keep working hard until I am a pokemon master"_

Walking over to the professor she is given a pokedex and a spare poke ball. After Lacie steps back and waits for Logan to pick his pokemon. Walking up to the platform Logan reaches for Bulbasaur's poke ball and smiles.

"_I look forward to journeying with you. I choose Bulbasaur professor."_

With that Logan also walks over to Professor Oak and is given a pokedex and a spare poke ball. Turning around he can see his dad grinning at him. Richard walking his son and Lacie to the front door opens it and after Lacie walks out he turns to Logan and hands him a bag with spare poke balls in it along with some potions and a few full heals for the journey.

"_I want you to take these with you and be well prepared for your journey. Also I want you to take this with you."_ Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a very familiar poke ball.

Handing it to Logan he pats him on the shoulder and ushers him out the door. As he gets through the threshold he gets ran into by another boy. He is around Logan's age as well. He is about the same height as Logan but a little skinnier. He had a shaved head and a gray long sleeve shirt on with a dark purple t-shirt on over it with a pair of white sneakers on.

"_Am I too late to pick my pokemon?"_ He said exhausted from the run

"_Ah there you are Brian. I was wondering when you would get here. Since you're so late you get my final pokemon. Here is your Squirtle, pokedex and a spare poke ball. Try to be more punctual in the future."_Oak said exasperated

"_Thank you so much professor I won't let you down."_ Brian then looking at Logan gets an adventurous look in his eyes.

"Sorry for running into you. You just got your pokemon too right? How about a battle then to test them out?"

"_Professor do you have a place we can battle where we won't destroy anything?"_ Logan asks hoping to enjoy this battle

"_Yes I do, it's just around back I have some work to do. Richard would you mind being the referee for me"_ Professor Oak said it casually towards his new assistant.

Now arriving at the battle field the two challengers take their places at the opposite side of the arena. Richard then takes his place near the center.

"_This will be a one on one battle between the challenger Brian and Logan first pokemon who is unable to battle loses. Ready and Begin!"_

"_I chose you Squirtle"_ Brian shouts loudly

'_Squirtle squirt'_ says Squirtle aggressively

"_Go Bulbasaur!"_ Logan shouts in response

'_Bulbaa'_ says Logan's Bulbasaur

Logan taking advantage of the situation pulls out his pokedex to get some data on Squirtle. He then sees that Brian is doing the same to Bulbasaur.

'_Squirtle __the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. This pokemon can draw its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.'_

'_Bulbasaur__ bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops throughout its life. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild.'_

"_Bulbasaur lets start this off with a growl attack" _

'_BULBASAUR!_' roared Bulbasaur with authority

"_Squirtle run up to him and hit him with a tackle attack"_ Brian yelled in response

'_Squirt'_ Says Squirtle show he understood.

Running straight for Bulbasaur, Squirtle begins to build momentum.

"_Bulbasaur dodge and hit Squirtle with a tackle of you own from behind"_ Logan says confidently

Sidestepping Bulbasaur trips and falls right under Squirtle sending them both to the ground. Bulbasaur then gets up and delivers a powerful tackle to Squirtle.

'_Squirtleeeee'_ Shouts Squirtle as he tumbles across the ground

"_Great job Bulbasaur; let's try it one more time to finish it."_ Shouts Logan

"_Squirtle let him get close and hit him with a tail whip attack"_ Brian says trying to regain some leverage on Bulbasaur.

"_Bulbasaur right before you hit him I want you to jump into the tackle and spin when you do it."_ Realizing that Bulbasaur is weaker then Squirtle he knows he has to use tactics to win.

The two pokemon collide and a dust cloud surrounds them. When the dust clears both Squirtle and Bulbasaur are unable to battle.

"_That's the end of it. Both pokemon are unable to continue. The challenge ends in a tie."_ States Richard still acting as the referee.

"_That was a great battle Logan. I really thought you were going to win"_ admitted Brian

"Bulbasaur was weaker then Squirtle in speed and in damage. I was lucky to have caused the tie. I feel bad for Bulbasaur. He tackled Squirtle's shell head on. That was what made him faint in the end and we know that must have hurt." Logan stated still feeling bad he lost.

"_Next time we will have to battle twice as hard. No more ties for the 2 of us."_ Brian swears

"_Agreed so till next time my friend." _ Logan said as he waved goodbye to Brian

Walking to the gate leaving Pallet town he looks at the road ahead and anticipates the great adventures that are sure to await him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 first day**

**Note: at the end of each chapter I shall have a list of the pokemon Logan has captured their level and each of their moves available to make it easier to keep up**

Walking over a hill just outside of Pallet towns view Logan thought to himself

'_It would be a good idea for Larvitar to meet Bulbasaur'_

Holding up Larvitar's poke ball he still couldn't believe he had it. His dad must have grabbed it when he ran back into the house the last time. Looking at the ball he smiled to himself. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out Bulbasaur's ball.

"_Come on out guys"_ he said out loud sending them both out.

As both pokemon appeared they looked at each other in a strange way. Then both looked at Logan to see what was going on.

"_Okay guys we are a family now. We will work together and become the greatest pokemon team there ever was. I know we can do it. I have faith in both of you. And I hope you believe in me in return. But first things first Larvitar this is Bulbasaur. He's our new friend. And Bulbasaur this is Larvitar. He and I have known each for about seven years now and he has a very good amount of battle experience. I hope the two of you will learn a lot from each other."_ Logan said happily

Looking at each other the two pokemon seemed to exchange words. Then they shook hands as if they just made a deal with one another. Mildly confused Logan thought it would be a good idea to let them walk with him as they traveled toward Viridian City. The city also had a gym there that he wanted to see. He knew he wouldn't be able to compete in that gym yet because it's required to have the other seven Kanto badges prior. But regardless of that he wanted to take a look. He continued to walk down the hill with his two pokemon by his side and noticed some Pidgey flying over head.

'_If they were on the ground or at least in a tree I would have tried to catch one.'_ He thought to himself.

Making it to the bottom of the hill he looks across the small plain in awe. Pokemon of every kind before him he charges out at the first group he sees. Unfortunately for him it's a pack of 5 Poochyena. And at the sight of a human and two very unfamiliar pokemon they immediately turn hostile.

_"Larvitar this looks bad. Use sandstorm with a dig attack at the end of it."_ Logan commanded then sheltered himself and Bulbasaur from the incoming sandstorm.

Larvitar summons a vicious sandstorm damaging all the Poochyena in the area and getting sand in their eyes to blur their vision. When the sandstorm clears Logan looks over at where Larvitar was. A single who remains there. Looking around Bulbasaur seems confused. Unable to see Larvitar anymore he immediately prepares himself for battle.

'_BULBA!'_ Shouts Bulbasaur loudly

"_It's okay Bulbasaur its about to be over. No need to worry. LARVITAR USE QUICK ATTACK THEN DIG BACK UNDER GROUND."_

Seconds later Larvitar burst out from under one of the Poochyena that was still clearing its eyes and hit it hard with a tackle to the gut. Then he hit another with a quick attack then dug back under ground. The other Poochyena seeing what just happened to their two comrades ran away as fast as they could. Logan then threw 2 poke balls and captured them both with a solid '_ding_'

"_Okay Larvitar come out there all gone."_ He shouted to his pokemon still underground.

'_Larvi'_ a voice from behind said startling them both.

Turning around fast he saw Larvitar just sitting there eating some of the soil he had moved to come up from his dig. Petting him on the head real quick for a job well done he let him continue eating. Then looking at his 2 new poke balls he decided he should fix them up and introduce them to the team. Pulling out some potions for the 2 Poochyena he then sent them out.

"_Come on out Poochyena"_

Looking at him cautiously at first they then walked over to him and his two pokemon. Reaching his hands out palms up Logan let the 2 new pokemon sniff his scent.

_"Come over here you two let me heal those wounds and then I'll introduce you to your new family."_

After the slight sting of the potion the two Poochyena became much livelier and began to play around with each other. Taking advantage of the moment he checked them out with his pokedex.

_'Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted.'_

_"Well aren't you the little hunters. Well I'm glad to have you on the team. This is Bulbasaur. And this guy over here is Larvitar, but you already met him."_ Logan chuckled to himself lightly

Looking at the two pokemon he noticed one seemed to be a little bigger than the other.

'_It must be a male and the other a female.' _

After making that clarification he then continued on his way. He then over heard a battle over behind some trees and decided to take a look. Returning his pokemon he snuck up through the trees to get a better look. It was Brian and his Squirtle. They were battling a Shinx. And they seemed to be having a hard time. Being at a type disadvantage he could see why.

_"Use tackle one more time Squirtle"_ shouted Brian

With a deciding thunk Shinx hit a tree on the other side and fainted. Brian then throwing the poke ball Logan heard the 'ding' and he knew it was a capture.

_'So he has a Squirtle and a Shinx huh. That will be fun to battle some day.'_ Thinking to himself

Slowly back out of the trees so Brian wouldn't hear him he laid his hand on a tree to use as leverage to avoid some dry leaves. Feeling something fuzzy under his hand he looked up to see he had his hand on the middle of a Spinarak's back and he could tell it wasn't happy. Now not caring he started running from the angry Spinarak. He would not battle it in the trees and give it the advantage. Running out of the trees and into the field again he turned around to face the enraged Spinarak. As he reached for Bulbasaur's poke ball Spinarak shot some web into his face to disorient him. He threw the ball and then removed the web from his face.

"_Bulbasaur go get Spinarak. Use tackle attack then follow it up with a vine whip."_ Logan shouted irritated that Spinarak had webbed his face moments ago.

Spinarak easily dodged the tackle and then used the vines from vine whip to get closer to Bulbasaur. Then it used a strange sort of tackling attack. Unsure of what it was Logan checked with the pokedex.

_'Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web.'_

_ 'Pursuit is a dark type damage dealing attack. Does bonus damage if pokemon is switched in battle '_

Now knowing he couldn't switch to another pokemon he decided to use the new move he found out Bulbasaur could do.

_"Bulbasaur use leach seed then tackle Spinarak while it's distracted"_

Leach seed was dodged but it also put Spinarak in a bad position. The tackle hit hard and knocked Spinarak out. Throwing a poke ball he returned Bulbasaur. He was so proud of his little Bulbasaur for managing to beat that high level Spinarak. He heard the ding and picked up his new pokemon. After healing him up and introducing him to the group he then decided it was time to find a place to set up camp for the night. It was going to start getting dark soon and he didn't want to be out all night without a place to rest.

Looking around he saw a big rock near the bottom of a small hill nearby. He thought that would be a good place to rest for the night with his pokemon and began setting up the area. He used some of the smaller rocks to form a small circle in the dirt near the base of the rock. He then set out and grabbed some wood and leaves for a fire. Once he returned he then began lighting the fire while he still had some light out to work with. After he managed to light the leaves on fire he put some wood on and it all started to burn nicely. Once he felt it would sustain itself during the night he set up his sleeping bag and brought out his pokemon so they could all get settled and ready for the night. After cooking some food and feeding all his pokemon he put a bit more wood on the fire and left it for the night. Then crawling into his sleeping bag he drifted off to sleep. Happy with the day of pokemon he has had.

Woken up with a vine poking him in the stomach he rolled over to see Bulbasaur looking worried. When Logan asked why Bulbasaur pointed towards were Spinarak had went the night before to sleep. Getting up he followed Bulbasaur till he saw what the worry was. Spinarak had caught a Wurmple in its web and already had it wrapped up in a string shot. Taking advantage of the situation he walked up to it and poked it with a poke ball before Spinarak scared it any more than it already had. The ball dinged and he then returned all his pokemon to their balls. After clearing the camp site he set forth on the last leg of his journey towards Viridian city.

POKEMON LISTING:

Bulbasaur: level 12.

Moves: tackle, growl, Leach seed, and vine whip.

Larvitar: level 18

Moves: bite, leer, sandstorm, screech, chip away, tackle, quick attack, dig, and stomp

Spinarak: level 14

Moves: poison sting, string shot, scary face, constrict, leach life, and pursuit.

Poochyena (male): level 14

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, taunt, and bite

Poochyena (female): level 13

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, and bite

Wurmple: level 4

Moves: Tackle and string shot


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 proceedings to difficulty**

******Note: at the end of each chapter I shall have a list of the pokemon Logan has captured their level and each of their moves available to make it easier to keep up**

Logan, now relaxing as he watched his pokemon train began to realize just how far from home he was going to be soon. At 9 years old he was the youngest pokemon trainer ever allowed to go on his journey to be a master. He wanted to know why but didn't get any reception on his poke gear out in the hills. His two Poochyena were training ferociously together. They kept testing each other's speed and strength and matching each other at every turn. He was marveled at how strong they are without him training them at all. He told them to work on their head butt attack so they would have a formidable range of close combat attacks. After that all he kept hearing was two heads colliding together with a lot of momentum. A short pause and then they did it again. He thought they were a bit strange for pokemon but he wasn't complaining because it made them unique. He then began to watch Bulbasaur and Spinarak. Bulbasaur was working on his speed and power on his vine whips meanwhile Spinarak was working on the accuracy of his string shot. Then he looked to where Larvitar was doing his usual training. Now being strong enough that he was using weights he was a little pokemon of pure muscle and dirt. Then he looked towards his newly captured Wurmple. It was off to the side of everyone else just watching and eating a leaf. In a way it kind of looked like it enjoyed watching it.

_"Wurmple I got some training for you too. Come over here."_ Logan shouted over to the little bug pokemon.

Crawling over the pokemon looked a bit nervous for its first training. Looking down at Wurmple Logan devised a plan for his new pokemon. It was his weakest pokemon but he knew it had great potential.

_"Okay Wurmple I want you to show me your best tackle attack against that tree behind you."_ Turning around Wurmple used a rather weak tackle.

'_That's a start'_ he thought to himself.

"_Well you left a nice horn print in the tree. Do you think you could tackle it any harder or was that your best?"_

Wurmple looking sad nodded its head.

"_It's going to be okay because we are going to work on it. From this point on I want you to practice springing with your body at a single target as hard as you can. And I want you to do it to that tree. Hit it until you're too tired to hit it anymore."_ With a smile he left Wurmple to his training

After he waited a while each group of pokemon came back from their training to rest and get food and some water. They were all exhausted. Even Larvitar was absolutely done for the day. He knew as soon as he made it to the pokemon center in Viridian City the nurse Joy there would give him a scolding for over working his pokemon. Looking around he noticed Wurmple wasn't there. Beginning to worry for the little guy he went to the tree where he left it and to his shock he saw the tree was completely filled with holes. It looked like a Beedrill was practicing its twin needle attack. He then saw that Wurmple had moved on from the tree. It was using tackle on a big rock behind the tree.

_"Wurmple that's enough it's time for food and some rest." _He called out but he didn't think Wurmple was listening.

Walking over he saw that there was a fainted Rattata next to the rock and saw that Wurmple was hurt from a battle. He also noticed a bruise that had developed on his head where he continually kept tackling the rock. Logan walking right up to his pokemon went to pick him up but it jumped away from Logan's arms.

_"Wurmple I'm very glad you're taking your training so seriously but you need to rest before you permanently get hurt."_ Concern in his eyes he managed to pick up Wurmple finally and brought him back to the group.

Wurmple ate some berries then went into its own poke ball without Logan returning it. He returned the rest of his pokemon and put away all his equipment. Then rushing he began to see the Viridian City gates ahead of him. He was very worried for his Wurmple that it may have hurt itself head butting that rock. Walking past a few rather large buildings he made it to the pokemon center. Rushing up to the counter he pulled out his pokemon.

_ "Nurse Joy please check my pokemon. I think they may have worked too hard while they were training. I also think that my Wurmple might have hurt itself pretty bad. Please help"_

_ "It is your responsibility to care for and protect your pokemon. You need to be more careful and not over work your pokemon. Let me see your id young man."_ Nurse Joy said as she had the poke balls wheeled away by one of her Chansey.

Pulling out his pokedex he handed it to the nurse before she got any madder at him.

_"You're a bit young to be a pokemon trainer on a journey. I think I'll need to call Professor Oak to confirm that you are legitimate."_ Turning around She began to dial the Professor

"_Hello Professor Oak. Yes this is the Pokemon center from Viridian City. I'm calling in regards to a Logan you have given a pokedex to. Is there a reason why he is 9 years old and off as a trainer? We make the age requirement 10 for a reason you know. Well then we need to contact Professor Elm then. What is his Number? Okay ill call him immediately then. Sorry to bother you and thank you for your time."_ As she hung up the phone Nurse Joy turned around in a hurry.

_"Do you have any idea why you were let go on your journey? Did anything special happen that you think would have given the professor's something to believe in and go against pokemon league protocol?"_

Clearly she was expecting an answer. And clearly she was going to glare at Logan till He had a response so after thinking for a moment and swallowing a lump in his throat he told her the story of Larvitar and how he managed to beat the Ursaring at such a young age.

_"Well that is a very impressive story and if it is true I will have to make an exception but I will need to call and confirm this first. And I will need to contact the pokemon league to get you a special license if your story checks out. Go see your Pokemon they should be okay now."_ The nurse pointed towards the back of the pokemon center where a room was.

As Logan walked away she could hear the phone ringing on its way to Professor Elm at his lab. Deciding there was nothing left to do Logan checked on his pokemon. Larvitar, Spinarak, Bulbasaur, And both Poochyena were completely fine. But Wurmple wasn't so ok. He had a bandage on its head and could clearly tell the pokemon wasn't feeling well. Nurse Joy then walking up behind him put her hand on his shoulder.

_"He needs surgery. There is something lodged into the skin next to his horn. I need to remove it to make sure he is alright. I've confirmed what you had said to me with Professor Elm. You are a remarkable trainer and your pokemon love you. Just try to take it easy on them. I would suggest going to rest for now. It will be a while till I'm done with Wurmple. Once I'm finished ill wake you up."_

Nodding almost robotically Logan submitted and walked over to the rest area and was asleep before he could say Nidoran.

**. . .**

Logan rolling over to get up after his rest is startled to see Chansey Standing next to his bed. It has an unsure look on its face as if it didn't know what to do. Now noticing that he is wide awake Chansey leads him back to the O.R. to see Wurmple. Looking through the glass he is happy to see all his pokemon playing together. Wurmple and Spinarak are sitting next to each other smiling to themselves because they string shot the 2 Poochyena together at the tails. Laughing he turns to go inside and is stopped by Nurse Joy

_"Glad Chansey woke you. Now for Wurmple, it turned out you were not to blame for any of this. Wurmple used tackle attack too hard and hit a rock which lodged a small piece of an ever stone into the skin next to Wurmple's horn. I figured you may have the fragment as well as my apologies for the way I acted. They are all healthy and happy pokemon so go in and say hi to them. You're all set to go. And here is your upgraded pokedex with the new clearance for your special case as a trainer. No more issues should happen. If any do just have them call me at the pokemon center. Ill clarify the story for anyone who needs to know."_ Now smiling happily Nurse Joy walks away leaving Logan to think.

Walking into the room Logan is tackled by all his pokemon at once. Slamming into the wall with enough force he thought it would break. He was surprised he didn't break from the impact alone. Giving all his pokemon a reassuring rub they each walked away happy as could be. The only two that didn't walk away were the Poochyena who were still stuck together by the butt. Clearing the webs off he told them that if that was ever to happen again just both lay down and use each other's legs to push off from each other and snap it. Giving them both a good pat they trotted away happily. Turning towards Wurmple he pulled out the ever stone.

_"Wurmple I'm very proud of you. You did an amazing job out there. You even beat a Rattata. You have shown you're a very tough little pokemon and I pity anyone who battles you." _

Now smiling he picks up Wurmple and gives it a hug. Then Logan almost dropping Wurmple is shocked to see him start to glow white. After a moment Wurmple evolves into a Silcoon. Nurse Joy rushing in checks all the vitals of the newly evolved pokemon.

_"Well that's interesting. That piece of ever stone was preventing it from evolving. It should have evolved a little while ago but it seems your love for it helped it move along. Be glad your pokemon care so much about you."_

Logan now returning his pokemon decides to take a stroll around the city before taking off towards route 2 towards Pewter city and his first gym battle. The first stop on his trip would be the poke mart to replenish his poke balls that he had used and all his potions and berries as well as the food he would need for the trip. After stocking up he saw a pokemon school and decided to check it out. Reading the sign that read pokemon academy out side he decides to go in. It seemed like a general school with seats students all of around his age and a teacher at the front of the room writing the different status ailments on the board. He watched for a few minutes and saw a couple of the kids in the back trading pokemon and was curious what they had.

_"What are you two trading if you don't mind me asking?"_ Logan asked quietly

_"I traded my Rattata for his Pidgey"_ the boy closest to me said

_"I had a few Pidgey and I couldn't catch a Rattata so we agreed to trade"_ the other boy said

Nodding his head Logan continued looking around the inside of the school then went on his merry way. He then began to look out towards route 22 where victory road and the pokemon league awaited him. He planned on being done with his journey through the entire Kanto region in a few months or so. He figured he could make it faster if he didn't look for pokemon and focused on the ones he had but where's the fun in that. Logan then noticed some splashing out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a Poliwag playing with a Magikarp. He ran up to them and challenged them both to a battle.

_"Go Bulbasaur and Silcoon. Let's get 2 pokemon for our family"_ He shouted vigorously

His 2 pokemon now ready to battle where shocked when the Poliwag swam away leaving Magikarp to defend itself. Deciding just to use Silcoon then he changes his strategy a bit.

_"Silcoon use harden then follow up with string shot and use it to pull yourself into Magikarp so you can use a reinforced tackle."_

As the moves connect Logan begins thinking to himself that Magikarp can't defend itself till level 15. It learns tackle then but even at that point it's still weak until it's a Gyarados. Now feeling bad for the pokemon Logan throws a poke ball out and he hears a _'bing'. _As the poke ball teleported away to the lab Logan began thinking which pokemon he would switch out so he could have a new friend to the team. He thought about Spinarak since he had Silcoon but he would really like to keep him around for the speed. Then he thought Larvitar since the professor really wanted to take a look at him. He was unsure but then he got distracted. He heard a hard thud and turned to see Brian battling with the Poliwag that had left Magikarp.

_"Shinx finish it use thunder shock"_ Brian shouted.

As it connected Logan could see that it was over. With a deciding 'ding' Poliwag was captured and Brian then noticed Logan looking at him.

_"Hey, what's going on Brian? Nice capture."_

_"Thanks I always wanted a Poliwrath so I saw this little guy swimming and decided I should get one. Did you catch anything new since we last met?"_

_"Well yea I caught some new pokemon. Want to battle for old time's sake?"_ Logan asked calmly

_"No I'm Okay I need to get over to the pokemon center and heal up my pokemon. After maybe."_

Nodding Logan bid his friend farewell and decided he would finish looking around the town and then head towards route 2. Walking around the rock wall surrounding the gym he finds an old man laying on the ground and a young girl tending to him. Walking over concerned He offers a helping hand.

_"Hi is there anything I can do to help? Is he hurt or anything?"_

_"No he's okay. He's just being over dramatic because he forgot his coffee this morning and now he's tired. My names Bell and this is my grumpy grandfather Phil."_ Said the young girl

_"I'm not grumpy I am dying I need my coffee ugh"_ Said Phil

_"Well if it would help ill stay with him and you can go run and get his coffee. I don't mind I'm not in any rush"_ Logan said smiling happily at Bell

_"Are you sure? Okay I'll be right back. Be good grandpa."_ She shouted as she ran towards her house.

_"So Phil tell me about yourself."_ Logan said flatly

_"Well besides my lack of coffee I usually watch all the new trainers go by. The reason I forgot my coffee was because I saw a young girl about your age come straight through town stop at the pokemon center then just rush off down route 2. I tried to catch her but she was way too fast. I was an expert at catching pokemon when I was younger and I would be happy to give you a demonstration if you would like."_ Phil said with a spark in his eye

Thinking to himself about the description it had to have been Lacie. Then he nodded happily at Phil to show him he wanted to see his skills.

_"Well first things first we need a pokemon to battle. Rattata go use head butt on that tree"_ the old man said quietly

Fast as lightning his Rattata crossed the distance and hit the tree hard enough where he heard a mild crunch on impact. And to his surprise a sleeping Hoothoot fell out of the tree with a loud thud. It woke up and did not look happy.

_"Well now that I have a pokemon to battle you must weaken it first with your own pokemon, Rattata use quick attack."_

With a loud thud the Hoothoot hit the tree hard and nearly fainted from the impact.

_"And finally now that it is weakened we can capture it with a poke ball like so."_ Phil said as he threw the ball

With a loud _'ding'_ it was captured. Logan was surprised how fast that was over. Phil really did know what he was doing.

_"Ah I love helping new trainers. How about this since you were such a good listener you can have this Hoothoot. I only use Rattata so it would never get any battle experience anyways."_

Handing over the poke ball Logan accepted it gratefully. And as fast as it was there it teleported away.

_"Well it seems you already have 6 pokemon. Well that's okay you can never have to many friends. Ah and here's my loving niece with my coffee. Oh Bell be a dear and give him one of my Teachy TV will you please he helped the time pass very quickly."_ Said Phil as he snatched his coffee from Bell and strolled up the street.

_"Thank you so much for keeping him busy. If you weren't he would have moaned the entire time about how horrible I am for leaving him while I made his coffee. But here you go one Teachy TV for you. Hope it helps and good luck on your Journey."_ Bell said as she chased after her grandfather

_'I do not pity her'_ Logan thought to himself

As he continued around towards the gym he noticed a guard standing outside. He was hammering up a sign that read must have 7 out of the 8 Kanto gym badges to enter. No exceptions. Logan being intimidated by the sign and by the guard approached slowly so as not to startle him.

_"Hi my name is Logan from Pallet town and I was wondering if I could maybe sit in on the gym leaders battle so I can see a really gym in action before I head out to my first battle at pewter cities gym."_

_"Are you blind kid? The sign says it all I'm not going to repeat myself. No badges no exceptions. Get lost"_ the guard said.

Logan with a defeated look walked away slowly from the gym. All he wanted to do was to watch a battle or 2. I guess the rumors of the gym being that secretive is true. He could have hired better help though. That guy was rude. Walking back to the pokemon center he went to the phone and called professor Oak.

_"Hi professor it's Logan. Yes everything is all cleared up thank you. I was wondering if I could swap some pokemon. Yes ill switch over my 2 Poochyena over for the Magikarp and the Hoothoot. Okay thank you again. Goodbye."_

After using the transporter he made sure he had all the appropriate equipment and went on his way towards route 2 to continue his adventure.

POKEMON LISTING:

Bulbasaur: level 15.

Moves: tackle, growl, Leach seed,poison powder, sleep powder, takedown, and vine whip.

Larvitar: level 19

Moves: bite, leer, sandstorm, screech, chip away, tackle, quick attack, dig, and stomp

Spinarak: level 16

Moves: poison sting, string shot, scary face, constrict, leach life, night shade, and pursuit.

Poochyena (male): level 16

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, taunt, and bite

Poochyena (female): level 15

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, and bite

Silcoon: level 9

Moves: poison sting, harden, Tackle, and string shot

Magikarp: level 12

Moves: splash

Hoothoot: Level 13

Moves: tackle, growl, foresight, hypnosis, peck, uproar, double team, and agility


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 check up time

Note: at the end of each chapter I shall have a list of the pokemon Logan has captured their level and each of their moves available to make it easier to keep up

Passing through the last gate leaving Viridian forest Lacie was relieved to finally be out of that horrible place. And those bug pokemon trainers were so annoying. All they wanted to do was talk about bugs. And that was one subject that she had no interest in. Looking at her belt Lacie ran her fingers across her 2 Pokémon's poke balls. She was so happy she stopped by route 22 and managed to capture a Ponyta. A pretty strong one as well, only issue now is the gym in Pewter city. Her newly evolved Charmeleon and her Ponyta may not be able to beat a rock gym. Regardless of the type disadvantage she wouldn't settle for that. Marching toward the pokemon center she prepared herself for the beginning battle of her career.

. . .

Brian walking back out of the pokemon center in Viridian city for the 3rd time that day began marching towards route 2. He was so far behind but that trip to route 22 was so worth it in his opinion. Managing to catch 2 pokemon that he always wanted he was excited to continue his journey. Now having an almost full party he headed toward Viridian forest with his newly caught Mankey and Whismur in tow.

. . .

Logan walking through the first gate between him and his first battle against a gym was excited and ready to go. There were so many rumors about viridian forest. Many trainers say that there is no true way out and that the trees were so tall that not even the flying type pokemon dared to try and fly above it. He knew that was all speculation but it's still an amusing idea to play around with. Looking around the first area of the forest he could see he was in disbelief of how many pokemon he could see. There were Wurmple everywhere and tons of Caterpie and Weedle as well. He then realized how dangerous it would be in this forest without watching where he was going. He wondered how his 2 friends had fared in the forest. He especially worried for Lacie considering how he heard of her serious hatred for bugs and did start with a Charmander. He wondered how the forest wasn't on fire but was thankful that her temper didn't destroy the forest.

Walking abit through some of the tall grass he saw the strangest thing he had ever seen. In a small clearing there were 2 trainers having a battle. The weird part was what they were battling with. One was using a Metapod and commanded it to use harden constantly. The other trainer being a female of average height and thin had a Kakuna using harden to counter it. Walking into the clearing both trainers immediately turned to face Logan both with heated expressions on their face.

"What do you think your doing spying on us while we battle?" the girl said clearly angry that she wasn't winning the battle

"Who do you think you are? It isn't going to make things any easier on you right Annie?" he said with confidence

"That's right Henry we will show no mercy!" The girl shouted in return

Turning their pokemon on Logan he quickly realized how sad this would be and that he didn't have time for this. He was eager to find new pokemon and train abit before he had to set up camp for the night. Slowly turning around he began to walk back towards the tall grass from whence he came from but a loud shouting erupted behind him. When he turned around he almost yelled in shock. Both of their pokemon where in mid evolve and he knew that it was trouble.

"Bet you wanna run away now huh boy?" Annie said in a conceited tone

"Chicken!" Henry shouted at Logan

"If you want a double battle so bad then so be it" Logan stated getting ready to do a double battle for the first time

"Go Hoot Hoot and Magikarp!" Logan stated loudly

Both of the trainers laughed as hard as they could and turned their attention onto Hoot Hoot. Knowing Magikarp was a weakling Hoot Hoot was the biggest problem to there victory.

Both sending their pokemon after Hoot Hoot was all part of the plan. He had been planning for this and hoped he would find 2 trainers that belittled his karp. Comanding Hoot Hoot to dodge with the combination of double team and agility Hoot Hoot easily dodged both of their pokemon until they wore themselves out. Being newly evolved made them not used to there new forms so tiring them out was the easy part. Next was the surprising part.

"Magikarp its your time to shine. Use your tail fin to propel you forward and use a tackle attack" Logan shouted toward his pokemon

"Karp karp!" shouted Magikarp back and then the best thing ever happened right after it launched itself into the air it began to glow a white light and then suddenly there was a Gyarados laying on top of the Butterfree and Beedrill.

"Well that's one way to win a battle I guess great job you 2 keep up the good work" Returning his 2 pokemon back to their balls he checked to make sure his opponents pokemon were okay then he proceeded on his journey further into the forest.

. . .

Brian now entering the viridian forest immediately gets excited. He runs straight into some nearby bushes and trips face first into a tree. And to his surprise a Weedle lands on his head from the impact. Wanting a new pokemon he immediately battles it with his Squirtle. Using a tackle attack he finishes the battle fast and throws the poke ball to get his next pokemon. Shortly after that he gets a bit lost and runs into a very bad situation. A Shiftry was bullying some Seedot and Nuzleaf and he just happened to walk right out into the middle of it. Shiftry then shot a bullet seed attack at Brian and vanished off into the trees. Most of the pokemon fled at the sight of a human but there was one that didn't. It was a hurt Seedot that none of the others cared to worry about. Feeling so much concern for the pokemon he ran over and immediately used some potions to make it feel better. Shortly after Brian found himself even more lost in the deep forest until he saw that same Seedot walk out in front of him on the road. It waved him along to follow it.

'Maybe it knew the way out' Brian thought to himself as he followed after the little seed pokemon

. . .

Logan still searching around the forest was beginning to worry that he would not have an easy time finding his way out. He had been following the same trail for what he thought to be 3 hours but it didn't seem to get him anywhere. He then came across a clearing with a small pond and decided it would be a good place to set up camp. He would have been right if it wasn't for the very angry bird battle that was being taken place over the area. He considered intervening but thought that he would lose that fight. There were dozens of Taillow, Pidgey, Spearow, Starly, and Pidove fighting for air supremacy. And from where he was standing none were really winning. If he had an electric type he would try to at least catch some by shocking the entire group but he had no such luck. Instead he decided to devise a plan. He wasn't going to pass this up without a try for a new pokemon and there were 5 attempts just above him. He considered using Gyarados to fly up there with Hoot Hoot as back up and knock them all down but then he considered how dangerous it would be for his pokemon. Then he got it. The best idea he ever had.

"Larvitar, Bulbasaur, and Spinarak I hope we have it all understood what the plan is. Hoot Hoot be ready on the ground for the final assault." Logan finished deligating all the plans and it all started to go off.

Larvitar began spinning and causing a massive sandstorm that completely threw off the pokemon that were not used to the storms. Bulbasaur then laced the entire sandstorm with some razor leaf attack so give it abit of extra damage. Meanwhile Spinarak was constructing a web on the ground to catch all the falling pokemon. Hoot Hoot then would use Hypnosis to put them all asleep and shortly after he would have new pokemon. Larvitar then stopped his sandstorm and all the birds fell into the net but before Hoot Hoot could finish the job a Shiftry appeared and sliced the webs and set all the birds free. Realizing the plan had failed Hoot Hoot used Hypnosis anyways and managed to put some of the pokemon to sleep but most of each flock got away. He did manage to have some of each fall asleep so it was well worth the attempt.

After catching the 12 new bird pokemon from his battle he set up camp and Logan and his pokemon laid down to rest for the night. Thinking of all the pokemon left in the forest he got very excited and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

. . .

Brian looking at the cave was very confused where he was. The map didn't even show the path he had taken yet the little Seedot that decided to go with him on his journey brought him here.

'Maybe it was a shortcut to Pewter City' he thought to himself

He then proceeded to enter the cave until he fell into a hole. He couldn't see a thing but knew he wasn't getting back out the same way. Worry crept into his mind and then he heard it. The most terrifying noise he would ever hear again.

'**Digletty Digletty Trio Trio Trio'**

POKEMON LISTING:

Bulbasaur: level 15.

Moves: tackle, growl, Leach seed,poison powder, sleep powder, takedown, and vine whip.

Larvitar: level 22

Moves: bite, leer, sandstorm, screech, chip away, tackle, quick attack, dig, rock slide and stomp

Spinarak: level 20

Moves: poison sting, string shot, scary face, constrict, leach life, night shade, shadow sneak and pursuit.

Poochyena (male): level 16 (at Oaks lab)

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, taunt, and bite

Poochyena (female): level 15 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: tackle, howl, sand attack, and bite

Silcoon: level 9

Moves: poison sting, harden, Tackle, and string shot

Gyarados: level 21

Moves: splash, tackle, thrash, and bite

Hoothoot: Level 17

Moves: tackle, growl, foresight, hypnosis, peck, uproar, double team, reflect and agility

x2 Pidgey: Level 13, 14 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: Gust, sand attack, tackle, and Quick attack

Spearow: 16 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: Peck, growl, leer, fury attack, and pursuit

x4 Starly: 9,10,12,12 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: Tackle, growl, quick attack, and wing attack

x2 Taillow: 15, 19 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: Peck, growl, focus energy, quick attack, and wing attack. ( level 19 also knows double team)

x3 Pidove: 11,11,12 (At Oaks lab)

Moves: Gust, growl, leer, and quick attack.


End file.
